A Stranger in My House
by Usako3000
Summary: Dark Fic. The world has corrupted the most innocent of all, leaving Hikari, broken, bruised and her light of hope snuffed out. Abusive Takeru. Michi & Dark Tkari.
1. Stranger in My House

This fanfiction deals with a very serious issue of physical abuse. It isn't too descriptive, so shouldn't be too much of a trigger for people. The story will be three to four chapters long, and most will be shrieking by the end of this chapter over who the 'bad guy' is.

I wrote this fanfiction over 10 years ago but never completed it, something that has never felt right to me since it is such a dark story. So, despite being long long long time out of Digimon fanfiction I've decided to re-edit the original chapter and give it an ending.

* * *

**A Stranger in My House**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The woman sat curled up on her bed, clutching her patchwork duvet close to her, fingers tightening with every minute that passed. It was 5:23 p.m.

He'd be home soon.

Slipping out of her bed, she slid on blue slippers and padded over to the vanity. He was gone temporarily but his mark remained. The purple bruise on her right cheek still ached, though parts of it were fading. She touched it tentatively, dusting it with face powder lest he anger over her not trying to put herself together for him.

It was lucky that she had been such a sickly child growing up, it made the number of sick days she took seem par the course for her.

The ringing of the phone echoed distantly, and she glanced around the room for the cordless. It was a few moments before she found it in the cocoon of the bed sheets and answered. "Hello?"

"Damnit, Hikari, why didn't you pick up sooner?" His voice was harsh.

"I'm sorry….it was caught in the sheets…I came as quick as possible-" She stammered, apologies always ready on the tip of her tongue.

"Whatever. I'll be home in a hour, make dinner."

The blaring dial tone bellowed in her ear as her eyes lowered. "Bye Takeru." She whispered into the phone before switching it off.

Breathing raggedly she slipped down the hallway, wincing as her shoulder cracked, still sore from where he had pushed her against the wall the week before. Turning the sink tap on she began rinsing out a saucepan to make some rice. The heavy pounding of the water against the stainless steel was soothing.

Her life was nothing like she had imagined it to be. Her love with TK had been precious … perfect. He had been a sweet child, the epitome of all that was good and wonderful, the very essence of hope. He was the person one would least expect to act as he did now. And in a way, it wasn't him. The man who did this to her, who would hit for the wrong word, scold her for a simple mistake, crush her heart for no reasons at all, was not the darling bright eyed TK her friends and family had loved. No, he had become Takeru a long, long time ago.

In retrospect, they had married much too young, at only 23 years old, just a year after her elder brother had. Nancy, TK's mother had passed away a few months after their wedding during a time when TK and she hadn't been speaking. Hadn't been speaking because he had angered at some sharp criticism she had directed toward Hikari. TK had been heart broken, already having had lost his relationship with his father years prior. Hikari knew that that had been the beginning, his loss so keenly felt, his blame directed now on her.

Nancy's issue was over Hikari's general need for care. She was a weak girl and often was in and out of the doctors with a variety of issues: anemia, exhaustion, fainting. Nancy had felt as if TK was burdened with her, something TK had taken great offense to. After her death however, TK started realising that perhaps that was true.

When Hikari had to stop working for a few months due to a bout of Vertigo, TK began working two jobs just to keep them afloat. And one day, a Thursday, coming home exhausted from work, she had been doing the dishes when she had knocked over the drying rack causing five plates to clatter loudly against the linoleum, rousing him from his nap. He had stalked over in an angry rage and slapped her sharply across the face. She had fell back against the cupboards, bursting into tears and shocked, he had taken her into his arms, filled with apologies. That was the first day she met Takeru.

The abuse hadn't been a regular thing in the beginning but now she sported the signs of his anger at least every few weeks, whether visible or not.

Yamato wasn't around to know the difference as he was in America touring and recording. He hadn't even been back to see the couple for well over a year.

Hikari's friends were all together nonexistent anymore as during the financially stressed times she had had little time to keep up correspondence and soon Takeru's demands were so severe on her time that she never had the chance to try and manage friendships.

The only people who knew were Taichi and his wife Mimi. They had noticed the small changes in the beginning but Hikari had adamantly and fiercely defended her husband, going as far as to stop speaking to her brother. She had righteously told them that TK loved her and they were both idiots.

It had been her mistake.

TK had loved her.

Takeru did not.

Mimi had come to her one day and begged her to leave Takeru, to remember to respect and love herself. She had refused. That night he had hit her so hard she was knocked unconscious.

Tears flooded Hikari's eyes. God, how she missed her TK. There was nothing of him left now. Yet, she could never bring herself to leave. Where would she go? Who would want her? She was simply a burden on those around her, Takeru made sure to teach her that.

It was then that she heard the key turn in the front door and her heart stopped.

No. No…it couldn't be…. she hadn't …. She hadn't wasted all this time lost in her own thoughts had she? …. No, no, he wasn't home while dinner wasn't ready …. No, no, no!

Takeru walked in, dropping his briefcase at the doorway. Along with TK he had lost that innocent beauty. His blonde hair was short and gelled severely. His eyes not wide and bright; they were hard blue steel, easy to shatter against.

He looked over toward the kitchen and his disposition immediately changed from one of indifference to one of anger. "Kari, where is dinner?"

Stuttering, Hikari felt the handle of the overly washed saucepan slip from her fingers and into the sink. "I… I'm sorry… I had a delay…and…"

That was all she was able to get out before he stalked toward, hand raised and the pain began.

* * *

The next day, Hikari found herself in a typical position: icing her swelling cheeks while tears endlessly streamed from her eyes. She tried to focus herself on watching some television to take her mind of the aches and pains from her body.

He hadn't apologized last night. Although, he hadn't done even that for quite a long time now.

A talk show began with its typical loud music. Hikari didn't even bother to attempt finding the remote to turn it off. What did it matter? She was stuck in her own head now anyway. Everything in her world felt numb.

It was the sound of a woman crying that brought her attention to the television. Turning clouded eyes toward the bright screen she watched as a woman poured out her heart to the talk show host. Hikari reeled back as she saw the subject title displayed on the screen.

"_The first time he hit me._"

Drawn to the story, she listened attentively as the woman described the happy go lucky days of young love which had suddenly changed as they got married. Her story differed from Hikari's in the fact that there was no illnesses, deaths or long past of being together, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the woman's tears and her own tears. They were kindred.

The woman spoke about many things: The first time he hurt her and the apologies which eventually ceased as the abuse increased. The feeling of being worthless, below him, a nothing. It was all too true and resounded in Hikari's ears. Then came the terrifying moment when he had tried to kill both the woman and her child. They managed to escape by the grace of a helpful neighbour. Now, the woman was a paralegal and married to a kind teacher who never raised his voice to her.

Hikari sat in shock.

There was a happy ending?

But. . .there couldn't be. Not for her at least. She didn't deserve one. She was nothi-

And suddenly, as if she was years younger, a strength and understanding finally filled her mind. No one deserved abuse! Where was the independent strong woman she once was? She _was_ worth something … at least a whole lot more than being someone's punching bag. In a rush of emotions she rose to her feet and toward the bedroom.

Inside, she pulled the old brown suitcase they kept in the back of their closet out and began throwing clothes, make up and everything from her top drawer into it. A strange mania overtook her and in what seemed like minutes her packing was done.

Breathing deeply, Hikari looked at the bedroom that had once been her paradise and now was only a prison.

Her chest constricting, she felt the tears well in her eyes. Where had it all gone? Her resolve vanished and she faltered, but then she remembered the poor woman on the tv show. In the past, a long time ago, Hikari remembered how when she would hear such stories she would wish she could help the person. Today she WAS that person and she COULD help.

Taking the suitcase in hand she made her way through their apartment, not stopping until she was the door. Slipping on her shoes and grabbing for her coat, Hikari grasped the knob of the door and twisted, ready to meet her new world.

And came face to face with Takeru.

_To be Continued. . ._

So: The idea for this fanfiction came upon remembering a fanfic I read when I was a little kid called Mama's Hand. It was a Sailor Moon fanfiction in which Endymion was abusive. I was much too young to read such a violent story, but it opened my eyes to the horrors that some woman face. Abuse is a real thing and often it is the person one least expects. When I watched an episode of 02 involving Iori contemplating TK's sudden mood swing the idea for this story took form.

Now, please note that I love TK but I wanted to write something different and build on. For a HAPPY Takari fic please see my story: All Over Again. For a HAPPY Michi fic please see my story: Breathless.

Please **take the time to review** and let me know your thoughts!


	2. Face Down

**A Stranger in My House**

**Chapter Two**

**Face Down**

* * *

Takeru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked inside, pushing Hikari back into the apartment. She was so struck by fear she began to tremble as he looked curiously between her and the suitcase.

"Hello, darling." His voice was deep with venom, "What's all this, hm? Leaving? Going on a trip somewhere?"

Mutely she continued to back away as he stalked closer.

"Well Hikari? Aren't you going to open your mouth and explain this? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were leaving." His voice was terrifyingly low as he reached behind to shut the door. The click resounded in the room, filling her with bone crushing dread.

"I…I _am _leaving you, Takeru! This has to stop-" She was stricken, knowing the consequences would be harsh.

He stilled and then burst into loud laughter.

Loud, cold, hard laughter.

"Thank. God." In an instant he had her by the shoulders, pulling her so close that their noses touched. He kissed her brutally, his lips pressing against hers in a painful bruising embrace. The kiss was over before it even started and he backhanded her across the face.

Hikari let out a scream as she flew back, hitting the wall.

He moved over to her, kicking her in the side viciously. She immediately curled into a ball, trying to protect herself. The blonde leaned down, almost curious as he looked at her. "It's about time, Hikari. I have been suffering the burden of you for much too long. You've made your choice, so get out before I'm back or you will never ever be leaving."

His hand raised and it sent her turning violently, face down on the ground. The carpet pressed against her burning face, Hikari gasped in pain. She was barely aware of his exit but when the door swung shut felt the numbness take her. "Goodbye TK."

* * *

Mimi Kamiya moved around the house, lighting candles in anticipation of her husband's arrival from work. Taichi had been working long hours in his diplomatic position, and she had decided to make sure he was pampered tonight. As a dentist she had cut down her hours once they'd married in hopes of enjoying being a wife as well as to work on some of her baking hobby.

A painstakingly detailed dinner awaited him, along with a new babydoll lingerie beneath her robe. She wondered which he'd want first and giggled to herself.

The doorbell rang, taking her attention away from the candles. Putting down the lighter she moved curiously toward the door.

Peering through the peephole her eyes widened as she recognized her sister-in-law. "Hikari?" She swung the door open and recoiled in shock at the state of the bruised, crumpled girl.

"I need some help." Hikari sobbed and Mimi was so in shock she could only hold her arms open as the girl collapsed into them in tears.

* * *

_Three years ago_

"TK!" Mimi Kamiya giggled as the young man in question reached out and grabbed a few Christmas cookies from the tray she carried. She slapped his hand away, "Those are for everyone! Not just you!"

"Such a piggy!" Hikari teased from the corner where she was putting great effort in help Tai decorate the Christmas tree.

TK whirled toward her, eyes narrowing. "Piggy?"

Hikari nodded unsurely as he approached her. "Well then," He growled, "I guess that makes you Miss Piggy!" TK's laugh was merry as he caught her around the waist, kissing her gently.

"I love the title." Hikari returned, cooing up at him.

"Cut the sappiness!" Tai ordered, throwing a bunch of tinsel at them. "And no more kissing under my roof! Unless it's between Mimi and I, of course!" He grinned roguishly and winked at his wife.

Mimi flushed and laughed, putting the tray down on the table and picking up a sugar cookie for herself. "Oh relax, Tai! They're newlyweds, they're all about the kisses and making lov-"

"LALALALA! I can't hear you! What are you THINKING! Big brother here! Hello!" Taichi made a big show of stomping out of the room to answer the doorbell that had just rung, sending a wink toward his audience.

The three laughed. Mimi shook her head with a happy smile, "He is such a weirdo-" Her hip bumped the unbalanced tray on the table and it crashed to the ground, cookies and sugar tumbling everywhere.

"Oh no!"

Hikari let go of TK to help Mimi. Grasping a tumbled cookie, face down on the floor she pulled it up, it's former smiley face of icing now terribly smushed. "Aw, it looks as if it's crying with the icing all messed up like that-" She looked up at her husband, "How sad, poor cookie! It was so happy once and now it's all destroyed."

* * *

Mimi had dutifully cared for Hikari after her arrival. Hikari watched in numbness as Mimi blew out all the romantically lit candles. She felt guilty over interrupting her brother's night and felt the resounding ache of once again being a burden.

Taichi had returned home, tall and enraged. Mimi and Hikari had had to scream and beg for him to not attempt a murder or beating on Takeru. Mimi did it because she didn't want her husband in trouble, Hikari; because she didn't want Takeru hurt.

"I'm calling Yamato tonight. You are not going back there, Kari! I mean it!" Taichi had not managed to stop shouting since he had heard the entire story.

Mimi, noticing Hikari's tense posture at Taichi's temper, tried to calm him. "Tai, please. Hikari is upset as it is, please lower your voice."

"Lower my voice?! WHEN THAT-" He rounded on his wife, only to notice his sister's expression and with a sheepish expression that he did so well, nodded. "Yes…well…"

"I…I don't plan to go back." Hikari said, "At least I think I don't. I might need your help with that."

"Are you working now?" Mimi asked gently, patting her hand.

"Just substituting. Oh God, I'll have to call the schools and give them a new number to call me at." Hikari fretted.

"Now, now, that's not anything to worry about yet. But we must get you settled." Mimi looked to Tai for guidance.

The tall man glanced toward the two girls. "We will wait until Yamato is here to deal with getting all your things and organizing this whole mess. He'll hopefully be able to talk or at least, _beat_ some sense into that bastard. I want you to keep a low profile, Kari, these type of psychos often try to follow the women and hurt them more. Don't do anything stupid like go outside without me or try and go there? We all know how you can be so blind when it comes to that little dick-"

Her brother's comments raised her hackles. "Tai! I'm not going to do anything stupid, ok? I get it, you hate him, he's insane, you think I'm a real idiot for being with him!"

Mimi looked stressed, "No, no, Tai doesn't mean that, Kari-"

"Kari, don't even start this crap with me! I didn't hate him always – he was like a brother to me! I hated what he did to you! Look at you! How could you not have seen it-"

Kari burst into tears and Mimi stood. "That's enough!" Her voice was loud and forceful and Kari briefly wondered if her brother would hit his wife for being so rude.

He didn't. Instead, he listened to her.

"Tai, stop it. You are upset and you are angry but Kari is taking that anger to think you are blaming her! You aren't! He isn't, Kari, he really isn't. None of this is your fault, but you have to be careful now. You made a great big step today and we are both so very proud of you."

"I'm sorry, Kari, it just breaks my heart." Taichi acquiesced gruffly.

"Now, let's get you some food and tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor."

That night, inside the beautifully furnished guest bedroom, Hikari sat upright in the darkness for a long time. It had been a long time since she had slept without a monster beside her and despite the relief she also missed him terribly.

* * *

The following days were a blur. Mimi had taken Hikari to the doctor and the police where she had blankly let them photograph her injuries and take statements from her. The bruises on her body slowly faded but the bruises on her heart continued to grow. Despite everything, she felt hurt that Takeru hadn't tried to contact or find her – he really had thought of her as a burden, then. He was relieved. And she was alone.

Yamato arrived five days after she did and had been horrified to see her state. The empathy faded however when he heard Taichi's plans.

"Do not tell me you plan to press charges on my brother, Tai! What the hell, you want to ruin his life?" Yamato's face was red as he shouted and Hikari was drawn to a likeness of her husband at his worst.

"_Yes_ I want to ruin his life! Look what he did to my sister, Yama! You cannot think to defend him! Your brother has gone insane and he deserves to pay for what he has done!"

"Hikari, is this what you want? To send TK to prison?!" Yamato rounded on her and Hikari immediately cowered, seeing only the familiar facial structure, blue eyes and tall figure. He started, surprised at her reaction.

Mimi was at her side in a moment. "Yama, look at her! Look at what has happened to her!"

Yamato's handsome face was pained as he turned quickly, looking down at the ground. "Let me speak to him first, please."

Trembling in Mimi's embrace, Hikari managed to speak. "I don't want him to go to jail." She sobbed, "It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I was such a burden to him and he had to work so hard…and your mother fought with him because of me when she died and I just ruined everything for him…"

Yamato was speechless.

Tai looked as if he wanted to kill something.

"Hikari, you were not a burden." Mimi said softly, "When you marry someone you promise to love them in sickness and in health, no matter what. It is TK's failing that he did not cherish you like he swore to, not yours."

Now Yamato was approaching, a gentle look on his face. "He argued with our mother because he didn't agree with what she had said about, Hikari. You were not a burden to him. TK took his own guilt and shortcomings and blamed you afterward, it seems. That's not right. It was his fault. As his brother I'm telling you that is the truth."

He turned to Taichi, "I thought maybe he was too young to have known at the time, but this was the reason my parents split up. I see it did make an impression on him afterall."

The admission shocked Hikari. "What?"

Yamato looked back at her, "My parents split because my father had a temper that he took out on Mom. It happened only a few times, but even once is one time too many."

It was the truth, Hikari saw that in the eyes of everyone. One time was too many.

If only she had left after that first time.

If only he had never even done it that first time.

* * *

That night after everyone had slept, Hikari went over what she had learned. TK had never explained the reason for his parent's divorce and suddenly she felt a wave of sadness and kinship with her mother-in-law. She thought of her husband and the need to talk to him, to hear his voice overwhelmed her and before she could stop herself she had dialed their number.

"Hello?" The voice barked sleepily into her ear and she was silent in horror. His voice brought back all the fear, the misery. What had she been thinking? Her fingers trembled, too scared to even hang up.

Takeru fumbled with the phone and she knew immediately he was checking the caller ID.

"…Hikari." He said flatly and she slammed the phone down on the receiver, tears flooding her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Tai and Yamato had decided to take a run together. Mimi was still asleep so when a knock came on the door, Hikari put down her breakfast and looked through the peephole.

There, lingering on the step was her husband.

**To be Continued….**

Please leave a review if you are interested in this story and would like to see more. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments. I always reply to every signed review.


	3. Even Angels

I was once, many years ago in 1999 and 2000 very prolific in the digimon fandom. I was known as the _Michi princess._ I wrote Michi, Mimato and Tkari fanfictions. I removed the majority of my old fanfictions (one which got deleted for being a script style - The Newlyweds Show), but a couple remain: For happier and fluffier fics, see my Michi fic: Breathless or my Tkari fic: All Over Again

I have returned only because the lack of conclusion to this fic has bothered me, I needed to give this story a wrap up.

* * *

**A Stranger in my House**

**Chapter Three**

**Even Angels (Have their wicked schemes)**

* * *

**F**ear filled her heart as she backed away from the door as if it had burned her. Her heartbeat was in her ears as she tried to figure out what to do.

Takeru knocked again.

Hikari shuddered. Panicking she looked all around her, but there was nothing to save her.

The doorbell rang impatiently and mutely, she backed away from it as far as she could.

"Kari?" Mimi stood at the top of the staircase, bleary eyed and sleepy. "Who is it? What's going on?"

The younger girl's eyes widened and she rushed to the base of the staircase, hissing in a quiet voice. "It's TK!"

"TK?" Mimi's face was grim. "Okay, okay." She looked around her, trying to formulate a plane. "You go stay in the kitchen, have the back door and phone on hand. I'll deal with him, if there's any issue then you run out through the garden, do you hear me?"

Hikari was torn as to what to do, but Mimi quickly pushed her out of sight. "Go, Kari!"

She did as she was told for a moment but quickly turned back, pressing herself against the wall so she could peer ever so slightly around the corner.

Her sister-in-law opened the door and there stood Takeru. He looked surprised to see the young woman and Hikari was speechless at the look on his face. It had been so long since she had seen a neutral expression – in the darkness of their house he always looked angry.

"TK! Hello!" Mimi's voice was pitched higher than usual, giving away her own nervousness. Although the boy was younger and she had once hugged him and taken care of him like he was her brother, he towered over her now.

"Hi Mimi," Takeru's eyes slid to the ground, "I was wondering if Hikari was with you?"

"No, sorry." Mimi returned coolly, "She's not here at the moment."

He looked at her for a long moment, blue eyes calculating. "Could I come in?" Hikari's blood froze. She recognized the unleashed anger simmering beneath his tone.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, TK." Mimi said sharply, closing the door in front of her slightly more, bracing herself.

"I see, and why would that be? Because my worthless wife is hiding behind that corner there?"

Mimi sent a startled glance toward Hikari's hiding spot and Takeru took the chance to push her aside. The young woman stumbled back as he strode into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"I can see you, Hikari." He snapped, "Pathetic. You call me and then have the audacity to hide when I come?"

Hikari slowly pulled away from the wall, visible now and trembling before her husband.

"I didn't invite you here, TK!" Mimi shouted, attempting to push at him. Her attempts were futile and he marched toward Hikari, grabbing her by the shoulders. His fingers gripped into his skin, bruising the still damaged skin.

"I just wanted to …I just wanted to…"

"To WHAT?!" He roared, "You come here, slander my name to our friends, but they don't know the real story do they? You burden, you leech – you who I am so obligated too, calling me, knowing I would come –"

"LET HER GO!" Mimi was beating at his back with her fists as Hikari tried in vain to escape his grip.

"This isn't your business, Mimi!" Takeru was taken off guard and he turned, trying to push Mimi off him.

Mimi stumbled back and Hikari was amazed at the ferocity in the other woman. "You abuse my sister! That is my business! Look at you TK, you're a MONSTER! What happened to you?!"

"SHE HAPPENED TO ME!" He roared, throwing Hikari back, her head hitting the wall. "This has nothing to do with you-" And in an instant he had grabbed Mimi by the arm, twisting it brutally as she screamed and tried to hit at him, something Hikari had never had the bravery to attempt. Grabbing her in a painful grip he began to bodily push her toward the front door, clearly trying to shove her out of the house.

The door opened before he had the chance and in an instant Tai was on top of him, punching him over and over in the face. Hikari scrambled to her feet in horror as Yamato helped Mimi to her feet, checking her over before pulling Tai off Takeru.

Hikari's brother was shouting curse words by the second, vicious and enraged.

Takeru was on the floor, bleeding from his nose and a cut over his eye. He had always seemed so big, so frightening that she could barely imagine seeing him overpowered. Now he just looked weak and fallen and she wondered why she had feared him for so long.

"You come near my wife and sister again and I WILL KILL YOU TAKERU, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Well beaten, Takeru looked confused as he tried to regain his senses. "Yama? What -"

"I'm here because of you, TK. Tai called me to come, I couldn't believe it. What have you become?" Yamato stood over his little brother's sprawled form, imposing and commanding as he looked at him over his nose. "Why are you here today?"

"Hikari called me-" TK began, "She's MY wife, none of you have any right-"

"We have all the right in the world." Yamato said sharply, "What you're doing is disgusting and wrong. Do you want to be just like Dad? Is that what you want?"

"…Mother said-"

"Yes, Hikari told us. After everything Mother went through, even if she loathed Kari, do you think she'd have wanted you to treat her the way Dad treated her?! You really have gone insane if that's how you've been justifying it to yourself."

Takeru stared at his brother and it gave Hikari the strength to move over to her fallen husband.

"Takeru." She said softly and he turned stressed blue eyes toward her. "You hate me." Admitting the lack of love was difficult, "You lost your hope and that made me lose my light. Together we spiraled down somewhere so dark. I called you because I remember what we had once, but that is truly gone isn't it? Your love for me is nothing but hate now, it's for the best, don't you see?"

For the first time in years they looked at eachother with clarity. Takeru had a terrible temper, a dark side none of them would have ever guessed, but she also understood the stress he had felt: The loss, the stress of supporting the both of them, the blame. It didn't excuse him, but here, him on the ground, bruised and beaten like she so often had been, she saw him as human once more.

"There is no future for us. I want this to be over. Please, let me go." She begged.

"You have to let it go, TK." Yamato agreed, "If you have any hope in becoming a man again, of getting your soul back, you need to start today. There is no future for either of you this way. When would it end? When you kill her?"

"I wouldn't have –" His jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't have hit her a few years ago." Mimi reminded, angry and held in Tai's arms.

"I…I have so much anger." Takeru said, wiping the blood that was dripping into his eye. "I can't control it."

"I will get you help, TK." Yamato lifted his brother up, "And now you have to help her."

Takeru set startled eyes onto Hikari and her lips trembled, tears flooding her cheeks. He said nothing, but let his brother lead him out of the house and outside.

* * *

**T**hat afternoon, Tai had scolded a sobbing Mimi over having opened the door in the first place. Defensive, Hikari had darted in between them, only to see she had once against misjudged her brother's temper. Taichi would never hit Mimi, ever. Even if was angry. That was normal. That was right. She had to keep reminding herself.

She also had to keep reminding herself that the only thing in her relationship with Takeru was fear, and that was nothing to miss or dream about.

Her family put her immediately into counseling, as did Yamato for Takeru. The divorce proceedings began and were handled by the lawyer her brother hired. They hadn't had many assets in the least, but to her surprise what little there was was liquefied and given to her. Takeru also would pay her spousal support for the subsequent five years. It was generous but her family was being generous by not pressing charges.

Hikari knew Takeru deserved to go to prison but with Yamato personally overseeing his every move, knew that this way would at least be a little therapeutic.

Living with her brother and his wife slowly introduced her into what a loving relationship should be like. Not living in constant fear allowed her to get back into substituting and within a year she was offered a proper position at a local elementary school.

On the eve of their divorce, Takeru sent Hikari a long letter of apology. He took full blame for what had happened to them, expressed his deep regret and guilt and made it clear that she was the more worthwhile person of the two of them and deserved a lot better than what he had become.

It wasn't easy, but Hikari managed with the help of her friends and family and a good counselor. She had been surprised to see just how many people wanted to help her, from co-workers to other women who had been in similar positions. Lost in a black hole of abuse she hadn't been able to notice, but they were there and their hearts were good.

She moved into her own apartment a short time afterward and it was on the night of her first nephew's birth that she shared her first kiss with the gentle, kind principle of the school. He had a son who had been in her class the previous year and pretty soon Hikari was a bride for the second time and a new mother to a tall, quiet boy.

She heard that TK had had a short lived relationship with another woman and produced a small son in that time. He had become a relative recluse, supported by his brother and putting all his time into anger management and his writing.

Many years later their friends had a reunion. Mimi had expressed nervousness over Hikari facing her ex-husband, but Hikari had waved her off, arm around her step-son and hand on her swelling stomach with what would be her new daughter.

"It's TK!" One of the children called and seeing him approach, she saw in his face a gentleness that had been gone a long time.

It really was TK.

They acknowledged eachother from afar like two strangers.

And that was alright, because looking at her son who looked so much like her husband, she knew her own house was filled with light and love and not a single stranger in sight.

**The End**

I know it's a fairly summarized ending, but my only want was to give this story an end after 10 years of never concluding. **  
**

My original concept of this short story was that TK would have had no redemption, and Kari would have found love in Daisuke who would have been one of Tai's friends. When I decided to finally finish the story, I instead decided to write it as if the 02 epilogue could potentially fit this storyline (or not, depending on what each reader would like). The story was also originally meant to be a little longer, but I am 12 years out of the fandom so I wrote this to conclude it.

If Hikari had stayed with Takeru the abuse would have continued, it would never have stopped. Too often people think an abuser will change one day, they won't. TK gained redemption slightly in this story by realising that he had a dark side to himself and as such should not be around people he could hurt. His change came only from isolation.

For a HAPPY Takari fic please see my story: **All Over Again**. For a HAPPY Michi fic please see my story: **Breathless.**

Please **leave a review** and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
